


read & review

by stupidgaytree



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Pining, Short, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: Entrapta and Perfuma have a study date at a coffee shop.*Written before Entrapta had any kind of age confirmation. I'm leaving this up for now but if any word is released about Perfuma's age and it's a bad gap I'll be deleting it. Please keep this in mind while reading.





	read & review

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY ALL OF THESE KEEP COMING OUT SO SHORT.. i should really follow these gals examples :sob: but i wont
> 
> the prompt for today was "café"!

“Hey, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I'm late.” Perfuma slides into the chair across from Entrapta and peers at her. Entrapta doesn't immediately respond, and Perfuma ventures, “Entrapta…?”

She blinks and snaps her head up, then breaks into a huge grin. “Oh, hi! _So_ glad you made it, like seriously. Do you mind if I read this out loud to you? I need to check for errors.”

“Not at all.” Perfuma pulls her own computer from her bag while Entrapta keys up and down whatever page she's on, scanning over it one last time. Then she clears her throat and starts reading out what sounds to Perfuma like a whole lot of technical terms she doesn't know. But it's not her job to know them -- she's no engineer, and Entrapta keeps interrupting herself as she finds mistakes anyways, still smiling.

“Did you already get coffee?” Perfuma asks five minutes later. Entrapta frowns.

“I don't really like it,” she says, “So no. I got some mini donuts but I already ate them.”

“Hm.” Perfuma glances over the menu. “Do you like hot chocolate?”

“Only in winter. Hey, do you think I could get away with like, not writing a third paragraph?” She turns the computer to face Perfuma for inspection.

“If you made the other ones super long, then maybe, but you’d either have to get long-winded or nitty-gritty.”

“Oh, I can _do_ nitty-gritty.” She whirls the computer back around and starts typing again, tongue between her teeth in concentration. Perfuma resists the urge to put her face in her hands and look at her in a kind of lovesick way and goes back to her own work. It's just a study date.


End file.
